1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) reader/writer capable of connecting with a mobile phone and assembly thereof, and more particularly, to an RFID reader/writer capable of connecting with a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Arts
Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is an automatic identification method, relying on storage and remote retrieval of data using devices called RFID tags or transponders. Typically, an RFID system is composed of an RFID tag and an RFID identification apparatus. The RFID tag emits an identification signal automatically or generates it when receiving a signal from the RFID identification apparatus. The RFID identification apparatus receives the identification signal to identify the RFID tag.
Because of the convenience of the RFID technique, it is mainly applied to enterprise supply chain management, such as product tracking and inventory management, while transportation payments, passport, vehicle management, animal tags, human implants and library management are all fields to which the RFID technique may apply.